darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
738
Barnabas meets Laura and recognizes her, he realizes that she has been dead for over 100 years. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897, and on that night Quentin Collins has succeeded in destroying the urn, which contains the essence of Laura Collins existence. And now Laura watches in panic as the fires around her begin to bank and die, knowing that when the fire is out there is nothing left for her but eternal darkness. Jamison has a dream about his mother so Charity takes him home to see Laura. Laura tells him that Quentin is trying to kill her. Barnabas meets Laura for the first time. He recognizes her from the past, and knows she's been dead for over 100 years. Charity feels the world is a warm and beautiful place. She did not feel this before she was put under Barnabas' influence. She does not feel or want her own free will. She also feels that she is a beautiful person as part of his world. He bites her again. Jamison is told by Laura that Quentin is the one that is trying to hurt her. Jamison turns on Quentin. Memorable quotes : Quentin: Through Jamison I have a second chance. ---- : Jamison: One day very soon, I will be master of this house. ---- : Laura: Jamison, Quentin is the one who is trying to kill me! ---- : Quentin (to Charity, regarding Laura): That poor lady, my dear Miss Trask, may be dead by now. : Laura: Ha ha ha ha! As usual, Quentin, you are wrong. The poor lady never felt better! Ah ha ha ha! ---- : Barnabas: Come whenever you feel you must. ---- : Jamison: (to Quentin) I want you to get out of my sight and stay out of my sight! I hate you! ---- : Laura (to Quentin): And shall I tell him the real meaning of the little games you’ve taught him, how you seek evil in the darkness for your heartless schemes? ---- :Barnabas: Edward never told me you were so young and so beautiful. :Laura: No, Edward wouldn't. ---- :Barnabas: That woman has been dead for over a hundred years! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask * Roger Davis as Dirk Wilkins * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Diana Millay as Laura Collins * David Henesy as Jamison Collins Background information and notes Production Story * This Episode marks the Second Time Barnabas bites Charity. (727, 738, 742, 756, 782) * According to Barnabas, Laura has been dead for over 100 years. * Barnabas is shocked that Laura looks like the original Laura Collins, although almost everyone he has encountered in this century resembles someone he knows in 1795 and in 1968. This would perhaps indicate that while the characters in this era are played by the same actors, they are not necessarily recognizable by Barnabas as resembling other characters. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Laura: I don't want to die. * TIMELINE: Day 289 begins, and will end in 740. 3am: Jamison returns to Collinwood. It was earlier tonight when Worthington Hall was on fire (occurred in 735). Bloopers and continuity errors * In the previous episode, Laura was collapsed on the floor when Dirk enters her room. He then carried her to her bed. In this episode, she is standing, walks to her bed, and then collapses. * There is a yellow platform with what looks like a boom microphone or camera on it in the drawing room that seems to be hovering behind Quentin's head when he explains to Jamison that he didn't hurt Laura. * When Barnabas asks Dirk if he would see that Charity gets to her room, Roger Davis bumps into the light stand near the main doors in the foyer, causing it to wobble about. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 738 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 738 - The Little Games The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 738Category:Dark Shadows episodes